Harry Potter and The Dark Child
by The ch0sen 0ne
Summary: A new mystery has come up at hogwarts. A new student has arrived, but no one knows the truth about her... Yet.
1. The Dark Mark

**Chapter 1- The Dark Mark**

Harry was lying in his bed at number four privet drive; he was having the same dream that he had every night ever since the incident at the Ministry. He was dreaming once again about his god father, the last family member that he had lost. In Harry's nightmare, he was watching his god-father die, slowly his godfather was attacked and then he arched backwards and into the veil, and as soon as his body was fully devoured by the void behind the veil, Harry woke up with great shock. His scar that he had received sixteen years ago from Voldemort was searing with pain once again.

Of course this wasn't the first time that his scar had hurt. Ever since Voldemort was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, his scar hurt daily. Every single day a news reporter would report the same thing 'Once again many more people are brutally murdered by the serial killer Tom Riddle'. The muggles now knew about the most dangerous man in the wizarding world, LORD VOLDEMORT! Of course the muggles didn't know who he truly was (yet), but they knew his real name, meaning that there was some type of information slip somewhere.

As Harry thought about the attacks Voldemort had been conducting, he decided he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep, so he stretched attempting to fully wake up and slowly trudged out of bed. As he quietly searched for the loose floor board, he noticed a green glow emerging from the window. Still half asleep Harry slowly moved towards the window thinking it was just a firework that had gone off or a green light that was coming from one of the other houses, but as Harry grew closer to the window he saw what it truly was… It was a green skull that Harry remembered vividly from two years before.

"Oh my god" Harry muttered to himself. "It's the Dark Mark", and in front of him was the green skull that Voldemort used to call his followers.

Harry rubbed his eyes, hoping that he was just having another dream, but this time everything was real. The Dark Mark was telling all of the Death Eaters that they were to meet for another attack, and this time they had their sight on Harry. They were going to strike when no one could save him. Harry had wished that he was with the order right now, but he was stuck with the Dursleys. He was going to have to face the death eaters alone.

"I have to find my wand" Harry said once more to himself, because this was the only item that would be able to save him. He knew that last time he was able to hold off many death eaters, and he hoped he would be able to do the same this time, so he started to frantically search for his loose floor board. Harry patted his hand on the floor in different areas and once he found the one board that protruded out of the ground, he flung it off to find his wand nestled right next to his textbooks. As he snatched it up he swiftly moved towards his window, where he found that the mark was still lingering in the air. He knew that sooner or later he would spot them and then he would have to prepare himself for the worst, and then there they were.

In the far distance Harry spotted hooded people emerging from the shadows, one by one they would all emerge from different areas of the neighborhood always staying in the shadows. They all gathered in the alley that Harry was attacked at one year ago. They were going to attack.

Harry's mind was racing. He was thinking of ways to run. No matter what, he couldn't find a way. Harry had no flu powder, his broom was locked up in the cup board underneath the stair case, and he wasn't able to apparate. Harry glanced up once again to find that the death eaters had disappeared. Hoping that they had left Harry glanced around the neighborhood, and at that moment there was a crash down below. They had found a way inside his house.

Down below Harry's room, a figure emerged from the once boarded fireplace. The man that had arrived knew that he did not have much time, so he swiftly extracted his wand and headed up the stairs. He quietly tip toed up the stairs, making sure that he made no sounds, but as he reached one of the steps, it produced a loud squeak

Up above in his room, Harry heard the squeak, and at once he drew his wand to ready position. He waited, ready to attack at any second, and then the door slowly swung open. There in front of him was a man that Harry knew so well.

"Harry, it's me… Harry, its Lupin" the man said at the sight of Harry, and once he fully absorbed every thing that happened, Harry dropped his wand letting it drop to the floor. It was his fathers and god father's best friend.

"I can't believe it… Finally someone comes to save me. How are you, how is the order doing, how is Professor-"

"Um, Harry not to be rude, but I suggest we leave soon. If you haven't noticed the Dark Mark is over your house" Lupin interrupted. "Now if you will follow me, we ought to head back downstairs. I have some flu powder. Oh and don't worry about your trunk. Ill send it on to headquarters", and with a flick of his wand Harry's trunk disappeared.

Lupin then directed Harry down the stairs making sure to avoid the squeaky stair. Once arriving at the bottom of the stairs the two rounded the corner to enter the living room where the fireplace could be found. Though when they rounded the corner they saw a site that neither one wanted to see. Standing in front of them were three cloaked figures in black. The Death Eaters had entered his house.


	2. The Duel Downstairs

**Chapter 2- The Duel Downstairs**

As Harry and Lupin glared at the hooded figures, Lupin decided to drop his robes to reveal a holster for his wand. "Harry," Lupin said as he drew his magical rod from its resting spot, "I give you permission to use any spell that may pop into your head." Then with the permission from Lupin Harry followed suit, drawing his magic wand from his back pocket. Then raising his wand to the ready position one of the three Death Eaters finally spoke.

"I look forward to killing you, Harry Potter" A familiar voice murmured, and after taking the voice in he realized that the person hidden behind the cloak of black was Luscious Malfoy. The man then reached inside his robe snatching his own wand from a concealed pocket within it. Unfortunately for Lupin had sent a bolt of green light directly towards Malfoy, before he was ready to defend anything, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Ah… What a simple spell." Malfoy said as he wiped a drip of blood that had emerged from the area where Lupin's previous spell had hit. "Let me show what a true spell is", and with that a bolt emerged from Malfoy's wand. Lupin quickly jumped out of the way though, barely evading the spell which had merely grazed Lupin's cheeks. Then out of nowhere another spell was directed towards Harry, but Harry was too swift for the spell and with a simple incantation he summoned up a defensive charm sending the spell towards its creator hitting him right in the stomach. The man then buckled up, stiffening, and dropped to the floor in a mere second. He then directed his attention to the second assailant, and silently sent a disarming charm towards him.

Harry had chosen the right time to send this charm off, seeing as the second fighter was distracted while trying to evade the blasts that Lupin was sending off in all directions. Harry's spell hit the second death eater dead on, sending his wand out of his hands and into Harry's. Harry then muttered "Petrificus Totalus", and sent a blast from his wand and hitting the defenseless man, sending him to the floor.

"Look at that Malfoy two of your friends are already defenseless and unarmed, and how long have we been fighting? A few minutes if I am not mistaken" Harry joked as he directed his attention to the now hoodless Death Eater. He then thought to himself of one of the best spells he could think of, and at once he knew it. A leg locker spell would be a sufficient spell for this situation, and at once another bolt of green shot from his wand soaring straight for the middle aged man. It seemed like it was going to hit him, but Malfoy swiftly jumped out of the way, and while doing so sent a spell towards Harry narrowly missing him and instead hitting a family portrait of the Dursley's instead.

"Didn't like that picture either" Harry said as he quickly sent another spell towards the remaining Death Eater. This time the spell did not miss its target, and it hit Lucious sending his legs next to each other. "Ah… Seems like your in a tight situation doesn't it Malfoy? Well Professor, would you like to do the honors?" Harry asked as he turned to face Lupin

"I would appreciate it if you would not call me professor anymore, seeing as I am not your teacher anymore. Oh and I would be glad to take the honors," and with that Lupin raised his wand sending a bolt of scarlet red directly towards Lupin. Seeing as he had no where to go, the spell hit Malfoy sending him to the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Ah well it seems like we have successfully taken care of three Death Eaters, or should I say that you successfully took care of three Death Eaters. I am very proud of you Harry" Lupin said as he stepped forward to bind all of the men together with invisible ropes.

"Oh please, I could not have taken care of them without you" Harry retorted as he moved forward to assist Lupin.

"Well I believe that you could have, but for now let us drop the subject and leave before backup arrives. We shall take these three with us first to the Ministry to drop them off. I have a feeling that there will be a cell waiting them at Azkaban," and with that Lupin grabbed his robes, and rummaged through one of the pockets with in it trying to find his Flu Powder. Then he drew it from his pocket and handed a handful of dust to Harry. Then with that he dropped the powder into the fire place and at once the flames changed from a scarlet red flame, to emerald green flames. Harry then entered the flames and shouted "To the Ministry of Magic," and at once he was off.


End file.
